


【带卡】蓄谋已久

by Nandinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandinger/pseuds/Nandinger
Summary: 痴汉和高中生虚晃一枪
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 瓦大喜三观不正 私密马赛  
> 看完的感受就是“诶，还没进呢”(欠揍)  
> 不要强暴未成年  
> 不要强暴未成年  
> 不要强暴未成年  
> 重要的事说三遍

01\. 

将老师布置的功课与复习的书本收整齐后放入书包中，系紧鞋带看了看时间，空无一人的教室寂静的只剩下纸页翻动的声音，大片夕阳照进教室，舞动的白色窗帘跳跃着与阳光划出柔和的分界线。

本来还能再多留一会的。卡卡西边下楼边想。

如果是和平时一样，他还能在教室里多学习二十分钟，可学校电路老化需要检修却让他不得不早早离开。

顺着从前熟悉的道路，街上逗留于美食和游戏的穿着同样制服的男孩女孩们喧嚷一片，不时有几位熟悉的面孔笑着与他打招呼。章鱼烧的香味勾动着大孩子的食欲，新出的漫画杂志也牵住他们的脚，可卡卡西却果断的转进了一条安静的、偏僻的小路，顺着回家。

这是他所知道的回家最快的路，平时学习比今天晚多了，每次他都要小跑着回去才能赶上热腾腾的饭菜；可今天出了这样的状况倒是让他可以慢下来走一走。原本以为只是学校的电路问题，居然是这样的大面积停电吗？

小径里不算宽敞，平日里忽明忽暗的路灯完全罢工，伴着沙沙的风声，卡卡西不禁理了理吹皱的衬衫，皱起眉来翕眯着眼侧了侧身。

身后回荡起略显仓促的脚步声，时常会有上班族和学生们从这里走，这并不是他一个人的秘密小路，所以卡卡西并没做出太大举动，径直向前走着想要回到家中卸下肩上的书包来。

往前再走一两步便能到阳光能洒下的地方。忽而手腕被死死扣住，身后无法拒绝的力量拖拽着让他向后砸去，脚下不稳，书包在地上砸出一阵响声来，他却被扯着跌进了一个陌生的怀抱中。

所有抱怨与疑惑的话顷刻在喉间凝住，卡卡西能感受到抵在后腰处的刀尖，轻咽了口唾液后低下头来任额前的银发耷拉着遮在他眼前，轻声冲对方说道：“我没有钱，书包里只有书。”

他遮住了所有他能看到的光亮，外加上对方的黑色衬衫与同色的风衣，所有一切都让卡卡西如瞬间堕入了黑夜之中。他不敢轻举妄动，如果要找下手的机会还得先让对方将武器放下才好。

“我不要你的钱。”

带着略微沙哑的声音，男人腋下的公文包掉落在地，卡卡西暼着对方擦得反光的皮鞋与露出的手腕上精致的表盘，不置可否的点点头动弹不得，脚下轻移着想要逃开，嘴上与对方进行着周旋。

“那你要什么？……我只是个学生。”

熟料男人很快便看透了他的目的，刀尖离得越发近，似要刺破衣物直在腰际划出血洞来。手臂环上他的腰肢，指尖轻撩拨开薄如虚设的的学生制服，一点点顺着腰窝直至将整个掌心抚摸揉向了光滑的后背。

卡卡西前挺着身子拒绝着陌生的触碰，摇着头做着无声的拒绝，男人的嘴唇贴近他的喉间轻吮着，一阵生理的厌恶使他下意识的抬脚踩向对方，口中刚要发出引人注意的喊叫声便被手心死死捂住，尖利的犬齿在耳尖处留下道赤红的痕迹。

“别出声，我不会伤害你……”说着，他真的放下了手中的匕首再次保持原先的动作，“你也不想让别人看到这样的场景吧？……”

卡卡西见状果断曲肘狠击向对方胸前，男人躲着他的攻击复而再次攥紧他的手腕，一步步将他逼退直至后背抵上了冰冷的水泥墙壁。他的手腕早已一片通红，喘息也带上一丝疲惫，他怎么会遇上这样蛮横的男人……

修长的指节摩挲着他的颈后，男人强迫着他抬起头来，一阵徒劳的挣扎后他不得不睁眼面对这样的现实，蹙额咬牙死死瞪着对方。温热的体温与香水的气息不合时宜的让他感到一丝安心，唇中的热气扑散在他面前，卡卡西看到对方勾起唇角笑了笑，旋即将他拥进了怀中用着宽大的风衣遮蔽了起来，仿佛要将他作为私藏品一般。

“抱歉……我只是想要得到你，钱之类的，还请收好吧。”他顿了顿，放软了语气请求着，“我不会伤害你的，请不要逃跑，拜托……”

卡卡西简直无法相信现在对他说着敬语的男人与方才凭借蛮力拖拽他的男人是同一个人，白了对方一眼，卡卡西索性松了手向后一靠，点点头抬起头来粗略的打量着对方。

下颏处未剃干净的胡茬，红润的双唇被唾液濡得一片水亮，高挺的鼻梁骨与深陷的眼窝，使他一点也不像位亚洲人；可一双闪着光的阴鸷黑瞳与修整适宜的双眉又让他不得不接受现实。隔着一层口罩，他的呼吸带着一股浓郁的烟草味，搭配上那半脸骇人的伤疤与这样的穿着，怎么想也不会是个正派人物……

他接受着卡卡西假装不经意游离在自己脸上的眼神，远处传来学生们嬉闹的声音，同样的制服装让他有一瞬以为自己认错了人。抬手抚平对方肩上的褶皱，他弯下身来轻柔的在卡卡西颊间落下一个吻，银色的长睫轻颤着，他的呼吸都沉重了几分。

“如果我现在拒绝，你能让我回家吗？”卡卡西平和的说着，边伸出手想去够到一旁的书包。

“可我也在这等了你好久，不能先照顾照顾我吗？”

带着些些稚气，挺翘的黑发搔刮上他的脸颊与下颌，颈间的一团热气萦绕着迟迟不愿散去，熏得卡卡西口罩下泛白的肌肤绽出几分酡色来；手指被对方牢牢扣住无法动作而显得孤立无助。明明他脸蛋也不是太差，为什么要做出这种下流的事来？

男人有力的手指移到他胸前，慢条斯理的解开一粒粒纽扣，勾上了线的扣子则被他略显急躁的扯坏噼里啪啦散落了一地，在水泥地上滚了一段距离后才悠悠停下。双手推搡着对方贴向自己的胸脯，蛰伏在心中的情欲忽而被覆于胸前的滚烫手心与粗糙指肚的质感勾起层浪涛，夏季的凉风短暂停驻他的躯体，带着点火似的现状，烧得卡卡西有些头脑晕乎。

“变态……”

轻吐出句话，他别过了头去选择性忽略了眼前人的存在，可身体依旧细细的颤着，衣料摩擦的声音在他耳旁被放大了无数倍，时刻都提醒着自己此刻男人的存在。

“抱歉…花了很长时间才做下的决定，无论如何还请让我暂且满足一下吧。”

边说着，卡卡西的衬衫已然被完全脱下扔在了一旁。少年单薄的酮体与修长的四肢被冷风吹起一片血红，深凹的肚脐如一个小小的盆地，而平坦又柔软的胸部缀着的两枚红樱也因刺激而屹然挺立起来。

男人用指腹轻柔的按压着，卡卡西随即便不住的挺身轻声哼了一句。似发现了什么有意思的乐趣，他开始变着花样的将柔软的乳头推得东倒西歪，按压着让它陷成一个粉色的漩涡又缓缓弹起，越发肿胀的高挺起来。少年全程闭上了眼对他的动作视而不见，可喉间细不可闻的喘息却如思缕热风般进了他的耳，烧灼着心中的干草快要将最后的忍耐也消磨殆尽。

伸出另一只手抚慰着备受冷落的右乳，男人启唇倾身含住了被亵玩胀大了的一边。舌尖绕着浅色的乳晕打着转，一次次顶弄欺压着乳尖按下去，将整张舌面也平覆上香甜的乳肉，毫不吝啬的吮吸出赤耳的水声。下巴的胡茬刺激得雪白的肌肤一片通红，带来阵阵酥麻如抓心挠肺的痒意。

皮鞋被印上了个脚印，卡卡西踩着对方的鞋面动着身子企图借此让男人回神对他理智些，无需用这样的手段来索取一个普通的高中生。可接踵而至的是脆弱的乳尖被凶戾的咬了一口，眼睁睁的看着胸前与男人舌尖纠缠出的银丝滴落在自己小腹上，无尽的羞耻感快要将他给彻底淹没。

“我说过的，请不要想着逃跑，只要做完我想做的事，我就会放你走。”

男人沙哑的嗓音越发低沉，双目凌冽如道光打在他赤裸的胸前，双臂如最初那般笼住他抱在了怀中，指缝梳理着乱糟糟的银发悉心的如一位恋人。

心中的柔软陡然被触碰，卡卡西抬眼将下颌担上了对方宽厚的肩，一条手臂也不情不愿的缠住男人的脖颈。低下头去看胸前的景色，他咽了口唾液后沉声道：“快一点……”

得到许可的男人愈发放肆起来，双指夹起乳头次次从根部拉扯着如给小奶牛挤奶似的动作，娇嫩的乳果被催的愈发饱胀泛红，连带着乳肉上露骨的齿印一同显出几分淫靡的气息。卡卡西夹紧了腿隐秘地蹭着，小心翼翼的只能由粗糙布料磨蹭大腿根部而抒泄些许情欲。内裤中的阴茎将制服裤撑起个小帐篷，狼狈得他忙伸手挡住，最后却被对方轻易识破一把打开了他的手背。

放过了肿胀了近一倍的两颗草莓，男人的手伸向了他的裤链。而这次卡卡西说什么也不打算放手，咬紧牙关摇着头嘴里连说出几个“不”来，可男人的手就这样解开了他的裤链，顺着白色底裤的缝隙钻了进去抚摸上了他先前从未被外人触碰过的地处。

不……这已经不是普通的变态了吧……

“别碰那里……”

他感受到怀中的少年明显软了态度露出副恳求的模样，攀附上他肩头的手臂也用上了力将他的衣服揉出褶皱来，眼中的惊惧与期待十分矛盾，蓄起水的眼眶快要盛不住一抹柔情的泪，所有他先前自淫时想象的画面与之相较都不堪一击。

远处孩子们玩闹的声音小了又大，下班的白领打着电话踩着高跟鞋的声音一直能响到他们这儿。可没有一个人愿意侧过头来打探小巷中的景象，或许有好奇的孩子会探进头来看一眼，可他能看到却也只是一个奇怪的男人正拉着自己的风衣目光阴鸷而面色泛红。

黑色的风衣替他挡掉了所有的风与光亮，卡卡西并上了腿仰头喘息出声，身体燥热的仿佛要烧起来，细小的动作烙在身体上是如此的明显，每一次爱抚都让肌肤炽热许久，他瑟缩着躲进男人的怀中，只能徒劳的祈求着此刻不要有人路过……

“很兴奋呢，因为这样的行为而让它硬起来了吗？”

男人的声音带着几分戏谑，催的卡卡西只能如只懒猫似的不得不阖眼将白皙的颈项露给对方，任他恣肆满足后好放过自己。

手心顺着光滑的大腿一路抚摸上被底裤压制住的欲望，如白蚁般慢慢侵蚀着他的骨髓神经，听着少年刻意压抑却仍无法止住的哼喘，男人终于愿脱下对方的桎梏给予他次次温柔的抚弄。

这周他还没自淫过，所以存货几乎没受过多的刺激便要溢了出来，就在男人用手圈住他的阴茎时，一股股精液便顺着小孔流洒了出来，将那双手弄的糟糕极了，全数扯起了淫靡的粘丝，在空气中散出麝香的气息，马眼处湿滑又动情的不断涌出情液，随对方的动作而被送上一次次的小高潮。

“最近没有自慰过？”

在被问出问题之前，卡卡西早已在心中咒骂了他无数次，听了对方的话反倒有些气极反笑的反问道：“这也需要问吗？”

男人点点头，手指在冠状沟处游走剐蹭，尚未完全发育的肉茎在他的大掌间显得有些稚嫩，茎头与柱身是与唇瓣相近的浅薄朱色，稀疏的体毛与两颗柔软的卵蛋正安睡着被抹上自己主人的前液，带着少年运动时的汗水气味与沐浴露的香氛，构成了撩烧男人神经的独特气息。

“我想知道你的很多事……”

男人的话语如一根根丝线嵌进他的骨中，相互拉扯着给他带来无尽折磨与痛苦的快感，火蛇吐着信子从胯间烧到腿根，圆滑鼓胀的囊袋被把在了手中亵玩，浅浅一层茧子为抚弄加了几分风情。卡卡西死咬住下唇强迫自己从情欲中脱身，汗液顺着鬓角一直流淌到脸廓处，泛白的指节抓紧似要将男人的外套给撕碎。

“比如旗木同学是怎么应付塞满书箱的情书的？或者……为什么喜欢装成一副大人的模样呢？”男人伸舌舔进颈窝中，带着灼热的气体尽数喷洒上敏感的脖颈的精巧喉结，“明明制服下的身体还很幼稚呢……”

把着将近射出的男根，男人加快了撸动的频率，连包皮下鲜红的嫩肉也一同照顾上，看着眼前面色潮红的少年不停摇着头咬牙强撑着，身下的器物不由又粗壮了一圈，狰狞着将要撑破束缚抵进温暖的后穴中。他珍惜的抱紧怀中的卡卡西，阴茎在柔软的大腿根上戳弄磨蹭，一头扎人的黑发也蹭上了他的颈窝，逼得对方一阵小声的啜泣，带着哭腔喘叫着射了出来。

乳白的黏液溅上了黑色的衬衫，男人对此并不恼怒，相反他乐意极了。卡卡西抖着身体眼神茫然的飘向了别处，前胸如被蒸熟的虾仁泛着嫩粉，双腿泛软的滑下大敞开来，将绝美的风景都献了出来。高潮的余韵让他久久无法回神，带着近似被凌辱的羞耻感，滚烫的泪珠再次从眼角滑落。

把握住时机，男人顺势将他的底裤拽到了脚踝处，半边挂着显得这场侵犯仿佛只是一场富有情趣的性爱。

“……我能回家去了吗？”

卡卡西眨着双通红的双眼看他，鼻音带着几分请求，潋滟起水光的眼睛倒映着男人此刻的模样，骨节分明的十指抓紧了对方的衣角寻找一个支点。

男人压抑着将要挣出牢笼的欲兽，调整了一霎被打乱的气息，血脉贲张着使他越发觉得燥热难耐，原本计划了许久的任务，似乎就要在卡卡西的泪眼与脂红的脸颊上被打破。他咬了咬牙，收回欲解开皮带金属扣的手，转而从口袋里拿出瓶开封的润滑剂与一枚黑色的小巧跳蛋来。

他咽了口唾液，“最后一步，再等等可以吗？”

这根本不是句询问，只是暂时事先告知他。纵使卡卡西扭起腰肢后退着拒绝涂上穴口沿冰凉的黏液，可最终的一切不过是徒劳，他的反抗只会越发的激起男人的欲望，除了接受，他近乎再无别的选择。

被按摩放松的穴口浅浅容纳了一个指节，甬道过于干涩紧致，以至于男人的动作显得格外艰难，层层壁肉搅紧了含吮着进退不能，爽的让他有些头皮发麻。而少年则皱紧了眉头将一双细眉堆作了小山，腿根与小腹痉挛着无法适从，神色正如情事中的人一般诱惑，就连眼泪都显得柔情万分。

他空出只手来从卡卡西耳后解开口罩的白丝带，蓝色的口罩翩然落地，显露出的是挺翘的鼻尖与瑰红的双唇，唇角的小痣被水汽濡得一片水亮湿润，仿佛正指引着他吻上去。

男人如是想着，也前探了身付出行动。唇瓣相贴，他吸吮着少年柔软的下唇，猩红的舌尖顺着唇纹的走向而勾画，卡卡西只能发出几句气音，这让他感到一阵强烈的成就感，越发卖力的吻了进去，不管不顾撬开牙关舔舐着奶白的牙，挟着下颚以防对方的攻击，卖力的吸吮着无处可逃的香舌，卷进口腔中逗弄得他发抖退却。

卡卡西的拒绝被淹没在嘈杂的人流声中，精神上的屈辱与羞耻，身体上却忍不住的迎合着一个个让自己感到舒服的动作似要比对方更主动。

明明是一场不正常的侵犯，他却从中获得了丝丝缕缕的快感；明明就连对方是谁都不知道，却这样一再漠视了他的各种举动；明明有那么多的学生，却看中了自己……

跳蛋圆润的头部顺着嫣红翕张的小口被送了进去，伴随着卡卡西的一阵呜咽声，黑色的物什被成功送进了稚嫩的后穴中。肠壁受了异物只知搅紧带着往里进，壁肉贴合的找不出一丝缝隙，随着颤抖时而张开的穴口能够清晰看到鲜红的嫩肉，带着炽手的温度撩拨得男人只想解下底裤将蓄势待发的性器送进饥渴的小嘴中去。

“不要……求你……除了这个…什么都可以……”

一双白嫩的手握在了他搭在皮带扣上的手，卡卡西忍气吞声的闷闷说着，隔着层布料也能感受到滚烫的温度。他眨眨眼无辜的看着黑发的男人，用对方能接受的方式试图劝服他。

位于欲望边缘却骤而悬崖勒马，男人看着眼前尚还带着几分孩子气的脸蛋，这原本也不在他的计划中。于是他只是点点头反握住那双白皙的手凑到唇旁轻吻了每个指节，启动跳蛋的开关，用手指一点点将其送得更深，带着不甘的让它埋在最深处了才转而开了最大频率。

震动的声音在风中细不可闻，但只要稍稍留心，便能识破藏在喘息声下不停躁动的声响。跳蛋卷携着厚厚一层脂油拓开紧致的甬道，卡卡西不住的抬腰适应着四处作乱的小玩意，双唇再次被含进了男人的口中。

他乖顺的尽力服从对方的需求，男人从口袋中抽出张纸来擦拭着他的腿根与小腹前的精液，纸面有些粗糙，可对方并没有用太大的力，甚至轻柔的连红痕都没留下。或许是唇上的缱绻与身下的温情共同袭来侵蚀着他的酮体的感觉过于刺激，刚硬起来不久的阴茎转而又颤巍巍的射了出来，偃旗息鼓的软了下去。

太糟糕了……

卡卡西彻底软了身子闭上眼不愿直视对方，面颊烧红了一片， 白色底裤早已顺着脚背滑落在地。他陷进男人的怀抱中不再动弹，感受到对方解开裤链将底裤拉下一段，他惊慌回神挣脱着手腕的桎梏，男人却如同只凶兽的扯过一旁散落的制服衬衫铺在地上将他放下后把持着性器抵向了穴口。

“不要……不……求你了……”

泪水早已流干了，卡卡西只能无助的退缩战栗着做一只鸵鸟。

“不会进去，别害怕……”男人抹了把额上的忍耐许久而流出的汗珠，将性器蹭上了滑腻的腿根，手心轻揉着少年的小腹让他放松下来，扛起两条腿圈在自己腰侧，轻声哄着怀中的雏鸟。

多出的顺滑剂顺着甬道被从后穴中流出，翕张着挑战着他最后的底线。男人浅浅刺进半个头部，在享受片霎的极致紧致后艰难撤了出来借着腿根的软糯与炙热的体温，粗粗撸动几下将柱头抵向了穴口沿，大股粘稠的浊液倾泻而出，丝丝连连在粉嫩的臀肉上扯起淫靡的丝线。

顺着丝线拽出入得极深的黑色跳蛋，扯出的爱液混杂着精液染脏了刚擦干净不久的腿根，穴口挽留时发出的轻微响声让身下的少年面红耳赤无地自容。

“快穿上衣服吧，别感冒了。”

男人拿过被丢弃在地的衣服放到卡卡西怀中，再次擦拭起沾有污液的肌肤。

卡卡西起身拿起衬衫套上，一颗颗纽扣贴合着他的手指温驯的就位。他低着头，轻声问道：“你经常这样吗？”

男人滞了片刻，摇摇头整理着西服裤与风衣的褶皱，半晌才回了句：“不，你是第一个……”

扣好纽扣，卡卡西伸手抓过一旁的公文包，拉开拉链赫然看到了用黑色碳素笔写的姓名：宇智波带土。

“宇智波带土？”他重复了一遍。

带土点点头，抓了两把挺翘的黑发后别开了视线将用过的纸巾塞进了自己的口袋中。

“嗯……你现在知道我的名字了，如果想要报警也是意料之中的事吧。总之……”他捡起地上的书包拍干净灰尘，“很感谢你让我做了这样的事，这够我回味好久了……”

卡卡西站起身接过了书包，抬眼与他刻意躲开的目光相视，“你家在哪？”

“就在附近……”

转而眼前的银发少年摩挲着从书包中拿出个屏幕碎了大半的手机递到了他面前，神色认真的冲他道：“给我个联系方式。”

“如果你愿意……”

他弯腰凑近看到了桌面的聊天软件与电话录，点点头接过了屏幕小的可怜的手机，搜索账号添加了社交好友并存了号码，一切行云流水完成后，带土悄声问道：“如果可以……可以一起回家吗？”

“父亲会在门口等我的。”

他转而露出个失落的表情，沉思了片刻在卡卡西将走之际再次询问：“那明天，还能再见面吗？”

卡卡西回过身看着眼前迎光的男人，橘红的霞光衬得他的黑瞳格外明亮，倒映着一片天色，如潭水般清澈。

“先把你乱糟糟的胡茬清理掉吧，我可不喜欢邋遢的大叔。”

待卡卡西走出了好远，带土才回神冲着他的方向大声喊道：“那说定了！”

听着回荡在小巷中的男声，卡卡西不觉加快了脚步。身上有些热，心跳有些慢了下来，父亲还在家里等他吃饭呢。

Tbc

2.4放假，2.10就能更🦊


	2. Chapter 2

02

“是……认真的吗？”

沸反盈天的走廊让卡卡西近乎听不清听筒对面所说的话，皱起眉来捂住另一只耳往一旁靠了靠后他才抬高了几个分贝来回答着：“我都已经告诉父亲说今天中午要去同学家吃饭了，你打算让我自己把谎说破吗？”

“当然不会……如果真的可以，中午放学我会在校门口等你的。”

听着那旁敲击键盘的清脆响声，卡卡西抬手看了眼表盘后懒散的打了个哈欠，小臂贴着冰凉的墙壁抖了抖，他恢复了往常的语气问：“你在工作吗？”

电流波动的颤声清晰入耳，男人停了片霎才忙回复了个“嗯”。

卡卡西倚上了墙，背对着走廊避开尽数投来的视线后轻挑起眉，空出的另一只口袋中的手指轻敲着手心做着无意义的小动作，嘴里说出的带出了几分轻浮。

“手上在工作，心里却在想着怎么诱骗高中生吧？变态。”

“没有……真的是在普通的工作。”

脸颊贴着凉冰冰的屏幕，带土却不由的浑身发热僵直了身体仿佛被戳中了心事般，摩挲游离于键盘之上的动作有些慢了起来。

“你很忙啊。”

带土松了手疲于应付眼前的枯燥工作，舒展着双臂道：“相比起来确实很忙，我也很想再回到学校学习呢……这样就能成为你的同学一起和你做很多事了。可惜我已经过了那个年龄很久了。”

“说的像你已经到了不得不用轮椅代步的年龄，明明离开学校也没几年。”卡卡西接道，“你已经三十岁了吗？如果光是看脸，真是不好猜。”

想起那双炭黑色的瞳与布上伤疤的半张略显稚气的脸庞，卡卡西不由的颦眉握住了听筒，口罩下的双唇摩挲着呼出道道热气。

“还没有三十岁……那些伤疤总是让人误会啊。”带土听着卡卡西在另一旁的轻笑有些苦恼的叹了口气，“其实也就四年吧，工作的时间也刚好四年。”

“二十八？看起来真不像。还以为能做出这种事的只有四十岁的大叔。”卡卡西说，“毕竟谁会想把猥亵的对象送回家啊，这种直白暴露自己的方法连笨蛋都想不到。”

“我真的不是——只是站在你面前时……就控制不住的想做出很多之前一直在想的事，暴露自己这种事早就有心理准备了，最坏的打算也想好了，但……”

“我让你失望了？”卡卡西问，“现在打电话给警局也还不晚，进去了还不用工作。你的癖好可真奇怪。”

上课的打铃声响起，卡卡西抬眼看着眼前的人群喧嚷着散开挤回班语速加快了说：“就在那家章鱼烧店门前吧，你应该知道的。我现在要回去上课了，迟到可就再也没有这样的机会了。”

“我知道。”带土沉声笑着回道。

爱玩躁动的情绪总在课上充溢着每个孩子的心，越是接近放学时刻，下课的铃声便越具有吸引力，即便是蔚蓝的天飘过的几朵软云这种平常事也能将他们的注意力吸引了去。

卡卡西转着笔盯着眼前的笔记走神，吹进教室的风扬起几根银色发丝，他抬起头望向窗外，楼脚体育课的喧闹声飞至耳边，雪白的纸飞机划过条完美的弧线坠下。脑海中回忆起的是每天复习的数学公式与英语单词，不时冒出的令人面红耳赤的回忆被印上强迫的印记后越发让他坐立难安湿了手心。

他记得那双手抚上他前胸的力度，炽热的柱身贴着腿缝时的温度， 以及漾开在自己耳旁的灼热吐息，一切都记得。至今那些地处甚至还能因回忆而发烫燥热无比。

卡卡西无法做出对他一个全面的评价，如果只说上片面的理解，那大概是有钱却癖好奇怪的大叔。没有人会为了一个普通的高中生而大费周章，特别当对方还只是个少年时。包裹住身体的制服鲜少情欲的气息，躯体不如女孩那般柔软，说话时更没有成年人的圆滑，对一个成年人来说，他不具有半分吸引力。

如果以对方来说，仅仅是金钱就能够吸引足够多的人来投怀送抱了，她们中会有各色各样的人物，哪怕是年轻的女学生也说不准，可……

为什么会是他。

昨晚父亲并没有对自己起疑心已是万幸，在换下衣服垂头看到胸前各处令人浮想联翩的齿痕与红印时卡卡西当即便生出了厌恶的念头，恰巧桌上的手机振动亮屏吸去了他的视线。

红豆糕浇糖水：旗木同学到家了吗？

对着屏幕无奈的叹了口气，卡卡西拿过手机坐在床沿回着。

秋刀鱼：到了。

红豆糕浇糖水：晚饭后洗个澡注意好好休息，今天的事……

红豆糕浇糖水：给你留下不好的记忆了……我有认真想过后果，如果真的要报警，还请再给我半天的时间，我想把它们送走。

秋刀鱼：你养了狗吗？

并没有关注对方的另一个问题，卡卡西径直选了后者问道。

红豆糕浇糖水：是猫，之前我们一起捡到的，你不记得了吗？

卡卡西发了个点头的表情过去。

红豆糕浇糖水：如果明天还可以见面……我再说这件事吧。

绕了半天只不过是想再见到自己而已，说那么多敬语也只是为了讨好自己，他的真正目的只是想拥有一个和他说说话供他抱在怀里的喜欢的少年吗？卡卡西看不透，但他对此也并不感兴趣。

说起来……这难道不是他们的第一次见面吗？

无趣的随课堂进度翻动着书本，卡卡西提笔记下板书后默数着下课的时间，一旁呼呼大睡的同桌将纸页摩曳的格外响亮，他越发期望着下课铃声的响起，期望着街口那家叫人无法挪动脚的章鱼烧小店，也期望着……

准时响起下课铃的一刻，所有孩子皆整齐的背上书包冲出了教室，就连一直呼呼大睡的男孩也从梦中惊醒过来挤了出去。

卡卡西绕开近路避开了蜂拥的人流后疾步下着楼梯小跑冲向大门。在人群中熟练的侧身穿梭着，他很快便在醒目的红色章鱼商标下望到了不久前正和他通电话的男人。

带土手中正拎着个冒热气的袋子，目光流离在大门口张望着，剃去胡茬的模样显出了几分青涩的少年气息。

小跑到了对方身旁，卡卡西不满的将目光放到男人身上抱怨着：“你没看到我吗？我出来时人已经够少了。”

“抱歉……”垂下头来低了声，带土将手中的袋子递进了卡卡西手中，本想自然而然的牵起他的手却又尴尬的放下，转身带着对方走向车旁，“这是买给你的，先吃一点，家里还有很多吃的。很饿了吧？”

“一般，不是很饿。你吃午饭了吗？”

“家里叫了保姆来做饭，所以我一直在等你……想回去一起吃。”开了车锁，带土替他拉开车门后进了驾驶座，“原本想多买一些可以给你父亲的，但如果问起来真是一点也不好回答啊，就只能买我们两个人的了……”

卡卡西点点头系上安全带，将手中提着的袋子放到了腿上拿起盖子，滚烫的白雾带着诱人的香气扑至鼻间，他吹着气把丸子吹凉些，口罩下的两腮鼓起像条银色的小金鱼。

放学下班的高峰期道路尤为堵塞，卡卡西无所事事的望着前方排排的车辆，手中的竹签扎起丸子送进嘴中嚼着。

看向身旁正目不转睛盯着车流的男人，卡卡西吹凉了一枚送去他面前。

带土侧头对上那双无精打采的鱼眼，面露困惑道：“你不吃吗？”

“吃过了，还有很多呢。你不是买了两个人的份吗？”举着竹签再向男人嘴旁靠去，卡卡西催促性的挥了挥，“你认真开车就好。”

“那谢谢了……”

将不再烫舌的丸子咬去一半，带土嚼着软香的鱼肉脚下踩着油门点点跟进，过红绿灯的间隙中将音乐给打开。柔情舒缓的歌曲随车窗外的风景般缓慢在人耳边、眼前，悬挂起的小风铃伴着窗隙吹进的凉风摆出清脆悦耳的响声。

“你不是说今天要和我说那两只猫吗？”收回手将剩下的半个丸子纳入口中，卡卡西含糊不清的冲他说道。

“也不是什么很大的事，只是以为你还记得，原来只有我记得……”带土无奈的苦笑着，“去年大概也是这个时候，我们在那条小巷子出去的公园里遇到了，天还下着雨，你抱着纸箱站在房檐下躲雨，我走到了你身旁。”

“你对我说，‘可以帮我照顾它们吗？我马上要回家了，父亲还在等我，他不让我养宠物’。你还说那也是你捡到的，之后如果我不喜欢，你可以来照顾它们。”

卡卡西想了想，眼前蒸起的热气扰的他有些记忆模糊，但确实是发生了这样的事。那天男人借给他的黑色雨伞现在也还挂在他的房间中，就连记忆中隐隐约约的高大身影也与对方相契合，那双杏瞳更是无论蒙上水光或是映着景色都无法替代。

他沉寂了片刻，轻声道歉：“那还真是给你添乱了……你应该不喜欢照顾宠物吧，毕竟工作那么忙，明明可以第二天可以站在原位等我回来再给我的。”

“没有的事，它们很可爱，很黏人，平时也不用太花时间照顾，和它们住在一起很舒服。”带土说着，面上露出个笑来，旋即有些脸红道，“我在想，如果我们可以一起照顾它们那一定也很不错，如果你喜欢狗我们也可以养狗，那家里一定会很热闹的。”

卡卡西闻言轻笑了起来，语气中略带讽刺似要击破对方的幻想：“你已经在想同居的事了吗？但我还不想和大叔住在一起呢……”

“当然不是！”带土忙急促喘了口气辩解道，“只是在想着如果有那样一天，我一定会好好计划的，旗木同学……我不会做任何强迫你的事的。”

“是吗？”

卡卡西挑起眉来将车窗升起，灵巧的指尖勾进制服鞋中，棕色的小皮鞋无声的落地后，一双套着白袜的脚搭上了带土的大腿，柔软的脚心探向西装裤下沉睡的巨物，趾节生涩的剐蹭摩挲着布料，他轻喘着气若无其事的吃着香气四溢的丸子，仿佛脚上的事并非自己所为。

“如果这样呢？很快就硬了吧。”沾上汁水的唇瓣泛着诱人的糖红，卡卡西加重了脚上的动作肆意动作着将正开着车的男人扰的呼吸乱了几拍。“嘴上这样说着，昨天还不是做了那样的事。你到底在想什么？讨好一个高中生为了得到他的身体这种事，你直接承认就好了。”

咽了口唾沫，带土忙降下行驶的速度来空出一只手抓住那只细瘦的脚踝，瞳孔骤缩着倒吸口凉气，俊俏的脸庞红了大半，眼前少年的面庞受了阳光的照射而格外柔和的显出条金边，半阖起眼神情慵懒，探出双唇的猩红舌尖更是让他慌乱的别过头去逃避着。

“我……不是那样想的!”控制住卡卡西一只脚，另一只便越发肆意妄为的似要冲破束缚硬物的布料，带土咬着下唇涨红了脸终于行驶进了家门前的街道，“我想要的不是你的身体，我想要的是你能陪在我身边，我们可以什么也不做，只是看着你抱抱它们我也会很开心。昨晚我想你想的快疯了……我真的好想光明正大的和你在一起，可以抱着你，亲你，一切——”

安全带解开弹回撞击的声音赛过了音乐声撞击着带土的胸腔，双腿间挤进卡卡西线条欠柔和的膝盖，一双柔软的唇覆上了他的唇瓣，滚烫的舌尖带着丸子的鲜甜，带土及时托住了那方窄瘦的臀环住少年纤瘦的腰肢拥进怀中，脚下及时踩了刹车停在了路旁。

轻抬眼帘，卡卡西正闭眼格外青稚却又极为认真的专注于同他的唇齿厮磨。细长的银睫在眼睑下打出灰色的柔暗阴影，带土轻缠上少年的舌尖带着他挺进失了牙关防守的口腔中，殷切的照顾着惫懒的软舌吮吸着让舌根也发着颤，重而缓的舔舐上颚的动作勾的那双缠住他脖颈的藕臂瑟瑟发着抖，软了舌的任他摆弄。

旖旎的氛围绕着舒缓的钢琴曲展开，带土顺着那头凌乱的银发梳着，舔舐齿列的动作动情而轻缓，睨到那张白皙的脸颊酡红了大半，他松了唇退出温热甘甜的口腔抬起指腹挲上卡卡西泛红的眼尾，敞开手臂任着银发的少年将下颚担上他的肩头。

车内一瞬静谧无比，卡卡西乱了呼吸的抬眼看着眼前的男人，目光温吞的鼻尖相抵任滚烫的鼻息交缠，抵在腿根间的肉刃令他坐立难安，抚摸着颈后细碎的黑发，他眯着眼缓缓道：“我真的是你第一个出手的高中生？”

带土向前凑着吮吻上他唇角的小痣，委屈的道：“也只会有你了……”

“如果说谎现在就把你弄断。”卡卡西挺动着腰身隔着粗糙的布料照顾用着腿根照顾挺立起的柱身，面上的戾气并不像在同他开玩笑，“你打算什么时候回家？饭菜都快凉了吧。”

“要先坐回去吗？”

松开环住男人脖颈的双臂，卡卡西弯下身子将制服鞋捡起套了进去，摇着头。

“离你家已经不远了吧？”

带土点头回答着，跪在他腿间的膝盖收了回去，少年坐上他的双腿温驯的用着一双黑瞳看他，水润的唇瓣或许还带着他的气息。

卡卡西靠在他的肩头尽量不挡住对方的视线，发问道：“它们叫什么名字？”

“到家了你就知道了。”

“这也要瞒着我。”

将车停进了后院中，带土熄了火解开安全带待少年从他腿上起身后才拉开车门。背着个书包，卡卡西提着没吃完的章鱼烧跟在他身后关上车门，不大的庭院中有着块丰美的草坪，梨黄的蝴蝶展着翅膀略过朵朵娇嫩的粉花，粉刷得雪白的秋千随风轻摆着绳索。

“你还喜欢小孩子们玩的东西？”

“没有啦……只是两只小猫来后院时没什么玩的，就建了一个给它们玩。”带土上着台阶拿出钥匙开门，“平时也会有孩子想来后院里玩，他们也都能玩到了。”

“孩子？”卡卡西收回看着秋千的视线拔步跟上带土，语气中不无戏谑，“看来你还挺受欢迎的。他们都怎么叫你？带土哥哥？”

按下腾升起的欲火，带土红着脸开了门点点头。

卡卡西语气轻佻的问：“那你喜欢他们吗？”

“当然不会！他们和你不一样……”

“是啊，毕竟孩子可不会跟着头一天猥亵自己的男人来他家。”

“……”

带土如鲠在喉的回身看着卡卡西，果然无论怎样昨天的事都已经在他心中留下无法磨灭的记忆了，终归还是忽略了对方的感受。卡卡西也不过是个少年，面对这样的事情，就算没有真正的进行侵犯，那些举动也足以让他对自己产生一辈子阴影了。

“别露出一副很愧疚的模样，明明刚才也有好好的吻我不是吗？”眨着一双鱼眼，卡卡西自然的脱了鞋上前去在桌上放下了手中的袋子，“现在我就在你面前，不用说对不起之类的话了，都已经发生了。所以，快点带我去看看它们吧。”

带土赤红着脸点点头，进了屋中蹲下身轻轻叫着：“卡卡西？”

站在桌旁的少年的闻声看向了他，却见一只雪白的小猫迈着柔软的步子急急跑向男人怀中攀上了肩头乖巧的嗅着他的颈侧，徐徐而来的黑猫瞪圆了一双眼愤懑不满的看着黑发的宇智波，蛮横的喵喵叫着伸出爪子来打着带土的手背，不讲理的纵身一跃跳到了肩头压着另一只小猫阖眼犯困。

“你怎么取这种名字……”

走上前去，卡卡西曲指逗弄着懒散的黑猫，鬓角的银发垂下丝缕遮不住泛红的脸颊，嗔怪的语气也有些泛起退让与包容。

“你不觉得它很像你吗？”带土站起身将两只猫都送进了卡卡西怀中，笑着说，“它们经常黏在一起，明明也不是小猫了。最开始时还很怕我，但堍比较胆大，经常带着卡卡西一起来找我玩毛线团，后来不害怕了就很喜欢黏人，工作或者吃饭的时候都要在旁边看着。其实还是堍更黏人，卡卡西很多时候都是找它才会想起来找我……”

听着自己的名字被这样说出，卡卡西心中生出几分奇异之感，看向怀中猫咪的眼神与心情霎时发生了微妙的变化。他真的喜欢自己到了连在取名这种事上也要依顺的地步吗？手心抚摸着猫咪毛茸茸的脊背，卡卡西抬眼看着男人走向厨房打开冰箱，拿出两罐可乐来摆在了桌上。

“先来吃饭吧，不是下午还要去上学吗？休息不好下午会很累的。”

“下午你也要上班吧？如果时间冲突我可以自己去学校，不麻烦你。”卡卡西将两只猫放在了沙发上后也走进了厨房，“说起来你是在什么地方工作？看起来工资很不错的样子。”

“在家里的公司，工资虽然是很不错，但平时的工作也很累……好几次想在放学的时候去看看你都近视认错了人白高兴一场，听上去一定很好笑吧。”带土毫不在意的笑道，“一直在想什么时候如果可以不用再这样，我们可以有指定的地点去见对方就好了。我知道你不喜欢吃甜食，所以我会买海苔芝士卷心给你，接你回家，再送你去上学。”

“这是我从遇见你那天时就一直想要的生活。”

卡卡西沉默了一阵后轻轻笑起，道：“你这是在和我告白吗？”

带土红了脸抬起头来看上坐在桌旁眉眼温和只如缕缕春光的少年，悄声说：“如果你愿意接受的话……”

“不可能的，”卡卡西看他动作僵了一瞬露出个苦笑，才又缓缓开口接道：“如果就现在来说的话。没有成年并不是什么大事，只是父亲那边很难交代，而且……这还只是我们正式认识的第二天吧，也太着急了。”

原本心情跌落谷底的带土听了他的话忽而亮了眼紧张的问：“那如果是上大学之后呢？”

卡卡西莞尔笑着反问：“你认为呢？如果到时候你还喜欢我的话。不过你一定会遇上别的喜欢的人吧？我只不过是个高中生，什么也没有。”

“什么也没有不是很好吗？”带土将一碗米饭递到他面前，“如果你什么都有了就不需要我了。但现在我还能给你你想要的，在你身边照顾你……我喜欢你不是因为你有什么，而是因为我想给你什么。”

怔了片霎，卡卡西低下头来握住长筷拨弄着饭粒，耳尖泛起的红一直蔓到了脸颊。

“快吃饭……别总是说这种很让人心软想包庇你的话。”

男人点点头扬起抹笑来，吃进口中的饭菜也变得甘甜了几分。余光扫过沙发上亲昵慵懒的两只猫，眼前人的动作被衬的格外平静，只有碗筷不时相碰发出的点点如水滴落上水面的响声。

吃完饭后，卡卡西熟练的帮着他将碗筷一同洗净，那双泡在冷水中的手泛着红，又被照进屋内的阳光映出几分惨白。

他曾不敢想象的事，现在却真实展现在了眼前……受着内心的屈从，带土鬼使神差的伸手抱住了正认真冲洗着碗中泡沫的卡卡西，鼻尖蹭上对方的颈侧贪婪汲取着他的气息。

受了刺激的少年手抖着险些摔破瓷碗，不舒服的动着被黑发刺到的侧脸，他吞咽了口唾沫动着身拾起落下的碗接着冲洗着。

意识到自己行为的失态，带土小心翼翼的想要抽离却又无法抗拒本心，贴在对方柔软的小腹处的手下移着抚向腿根，并紧的腿被强行分开，爱抚着软肉，他几乎不用多想便能清楚将昨天的景色描摹出来。

明明刚才还在好好的忙着冲洗工作，突然之间被卷入情欲的感觉令卡卡西不由的松了手发着颤回身瞪了身后的男人一眼，声音却失了往常的强势变得绵软了几分。

“不要碰……”

“……我不碰，让我抱抱好吗？”

点点头，卡卡西眯翕着眼彻底放弃了手上的动作，撑着料理台任男人抱住了他将一双唇吻向他的脖颈。轻发着力吮吸，点点红印烙上令他焦虑的推了带土一把，可力道在人看上去不过是欲拒还迎的把戏。

乱了呼吸，卡卡西轻喘着道：“我不想被父亲发现…”

带土停下了动作略显不满的咬了口他的耳垂，紧抱住人的动作幼稚的像不愿意与别人共享糖果的孩子。

“那可以在别的地方吗？”

眨着双与狰狞面颊不同的杏眼，带土沉了声恳求着。

沉默良久，卡卡西在他怀中转过了身，嘴上轻蔑的说着话脸颊却不由的酡红了一片，“你也就这点念想了……”

没有了昨天的粗暴与鲁莽，带土垂眸认真解着对方胸前颗颗光滑的纽扣，卡卡西向前曲着身将后腰靠上了身后的料理台，袒露出的大片白嫩肌肤在日光下沐浴着透出暖黄的色泽，樱粉的乳粒一副柔软可欺的模样，尚还带着点点淤红的乳肉泛出沐浴露的香气。

带土启唇将要吻上平坦软嫩的胸前，却被卡卡西轻推了一把轻声提醒道：“你轻一点，穿衬衫时不舒服……”

咽了口唾沫，带土点头应了后便又凑上前去吻上了少年白皙的躯体。卡卡西顺承的阖眼仰头将光洁的上身尽数展露在了男人面前，双唇轻颤着喘出气来，他抬手勾住对方的脖颈堪堪稳住身体，感受到胸前温热的软物舔舐着让令人难以启齿的敏感之处，羞耻感与酥麻感一同传向了四肢百骸给予人无限的温度。

齿列啮上柔软的乳肉，几乎不用抬眼去看，卡卡西便能清楚感受到男人的恣意举动。被舌尖略过的水肌似点起了火般滚烫，炙烤得少年一瞬失了神挺着胸脯配合着对方的动作，小臂却遮在眼前耻于接受眼前的现实。

带土并没有多费几分气力便将在心中设想多时的地处给烙上了如花瓣般浅薄却又显眼的印记，下唇摩挲着根根肋骨凸出的痕迹，他怀抱着卡卡西缓缓俯下身去亲吻着对方梨涡似的肚脐与带着脂层的小腹，感受着不断起伏的胸腔，似乎没有什么能够再与此刻的欢愉相比较。那些小声的不成调的哼喘都让他热烈的欲望无法安放，在解下最后一枚纽扣后，卡卡西抬眼将手从他肩上滑下，不满的指责出声。

“下午还要上课的，你中午必须让我休息。”

额上挂着层薄汗，红潮尚未从他脸上退去，一切似乎都非常合乎时宜的提醒着两人接下来该做什么，可卡卡西再次皱眉侧头打断了他的念想，挣扎着从他怀中离开站到了一旁。

“带我去客房吧，不过如果是沙发我也不介意。”卡卡西看着眼前男人失落的神情忍俊不禁，语调也欢快了起来，“总之，我现在该休息了，你也一样。”

带土忙摆手笑答：“不用这样说，感觉亏待了你。跟我来吧。”

腿间支起的帐篷令两人的气氛一霎尴尬了几分。开了卧室门，带土挠着头指了指眼前的方形床：“就在这里吧，这是我的房间。等会儿我会自己去解决的……”

愣了片刻，卡卡西才听懂了他的后半句话。环视着四周无论是桌面还是衣帽架都没有一分半点女人的东西，坐上床沿，他不禁笑道：“真的没有女朋友啊，一会儿你打算去冲冷水澡吗？”

“……这是最好的解决办法了。”

“我给你破例。”

“什么？”

“我们可以睡在一起，但你不能侵犯我。”卡卡西云淡风轻的说着，“我不想起床匆匆忙忙的去穿衣服，所以你也不能脱我的衣服。如果你这样做了以后就别想见到我了……”

垂下头来看着那双澄澈的黑眸，视线下移上方才正不断闭合的唇瓣，颈间的喉结上下滚动着，带土点点头关上了门按了开关就窗帘拉上后走近了他。

窗外是万里无云的晴天，窗内却黑如夜晚只剩下两盏昏暗的床头灯点起。卡卡西上了床掀开被子躺下，看着站在床边的男人将上身的短袖给脱下放在了一旁，他不由脸上一热偏过了头去。

“脸红了吗？”

带土戏谑的笑着上了床自然而然的躺在了他身侧。

“没有……别说话，再说都要去上学了。”

“嗯。”

宽大的床被卡卡西将两人的距离隔到了最远，背对着他，带土清楚的看到那头柔顺的银发随着主人的呼吸轻颤着，笔直的腰线与肩胛骨的线条更是在背着光的脊背上清晰可见。

悄无声息动作着缩短距离，带土不动神色的贴上了对方的后背，小臂环住腰肢，低下头轻嗅着发间的香气。卡卡西无声接受了他的举动，阖上眼握住搭在自己腰间的手，听着窗外的蝉鸣声悠然进入了梦乡。

“我说过我要回家吃晚饭的，别总让父亲等我。”攥住衣角的手心出了汗，白皙颈间的喉结滚动着，卡卡西不舒服的动着身子适应着身后硌人的方向盘，磨砂的质感令他又痒又痛，后背红起一片。“总做这种事，谁能看到……”

露出个狡黠的笑来，他伸手点上男人的胸脯绕着圈画着，眼中的轻蔑与讥讽没有半分隐瞒的意味，似乎要刻意激起对方的怒火，卡卡西拔高了喘息的音调，手握住车钥匙拧动着，身体不自觉的压到鸣笛使这辆隐秘的小车骤然吸引了大多数行人的目光。

急忙拔掉钥匙扔去后座，带土瞪着眼前神色自若的少年恶狠狠低声道：“不要试图激怒我。”

“忍的很辛苦吧？为什么要装出一副大气凛然的样子，明明想要的东西就在眼前，但没有我的一句话你真的就不动了。你到底……”卡卡西直起腰身低着头看向男人的面容，“在想什么？告诉我。”

带土衔住那双唇瓣厮磨着，含糊道：“已经说过了，我在想怎么能让你待在我身边。”

眯起一双眼，卡卡西不甚在意的伸舌推拒着妄图闯进口腔内的软物，一双手也拽上了对方的衣摆扯出皱来。

“胆子真大。到现在你的行为我完全可以去报警，证据还在我身上留着……”

“那我可真不幸，好久不能见到你了吧？”

轻哼了几声，卡卡西点着头肯定了他的想法。

“那就趁现在多补偿我一些，嗯？”带土挑眉同对方认真商量着。

做出一副沉思的模样，卡卡西目光扫向了一旁副驾驶座上的食物，“想的挺不错的……”

带土替他将滑下肩头的衬衫拢上，一粒粒的扣上纽扣，“我希望的是做的挺不错。”

拨弄着散到眼前的银发，卡卡西半开玩笑半认真的说：“找上别人去做吧，指不定他们喜欢上你的钱还会很乐意待在你身边。”

“你说的是认真的吗？”

“和你开玩笑有什么好处？”

“但……我想要的不是和别人做，那样的事无论来几百次都没有任何价值。”将衣服的褶皱顺平，带土低头蹭向他的颈窝喃喃着，“如果不是你就没有任何意义不是吗？”

沉寂半晌，卡卡西抬手轻顺起那头直挺挺的黑发，抚摸着男人的后背，目光柔和下来看向了他。

“明天不要带照烧猪排饭了，我不喜欢吃。”

Tbc


End file.
